Machine waxing of vehicles is not new. The Gennaro U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,259 illustrates a machine for accomplishing this end. The machine illustrated can not effectively clean and deoxidize, however. A separate operation is required for that. There are, of course, other less completely mechanized systems for cleaning and waxing automobiles. None, however, can simply and expeditiously in one operation produce a finished product which compares with hand surface preparation and waxing. Hand work is, unfortunately in these days of high labor costs, prohibitively expensive on a commercial basis.